The Wubblog/Archives (February 2005)
February 01, 2005 - The Conclusion Of The Back-Story! The next step for the Bolder Media/ Frederator gang ( Fred, Susan, Eric) was to show the books to Nick Jr. to see which ones they wanted to develop into an animated pre-school show. The Nick Jr. folks picked 5 books that they thought had potential for development. Unfortunately mine was not one of them. I was very bummed. But, I really believed in this project so, not being one to give up, I developed a bible for a TV version of Wubby, Widget, and Walden for them to throw into the mix. I am really glad I did because about 6 months later my project was chosen to make into a Nick Jr. show! And not just a pilot. We get to produce 26 episodes! In a nutshell that brings the back-story up to date. I am finishing up my last week as Producer/Art Director on Danny Phantom and The Fairly Oddparents and next week the production of Wubby, Widget, and Walden begins! (The entire TV bible is posted in the photo album section) February 01, 2005 - The Conclusion Of The Back-Story!.jpg February 02, 2005 - Office Space With this being my last week at Nickelodeon, I thought that I should document the giant collection of junk that I have called my office for the past several years. (see photo album for more details) Having a fun office can be important. In fact, after meeting with a Nick Jr. executive about Wubby, Widget, and Walden she asked, " Can we make the show feel like your office?". If that means making a show that is fun and filled with cool stuff then I'm hoping that we can! February 02, 2005 - Office Space.jpg February 09, 2005 - Old vs New Here are a couple of great farewell presents from the Nickelodeon gang. An amazing old Dr. Suess plastic toy facing off with a wickedly cool Tim Biskup vinyl "Helper" toy. Big thanks to Kelly, Kristen, Esther, Steve, Jonathan, and Joel! February 09, 2005 - Old vs New.jpg February 09, 2005 - Space For Rent Yesterday I got the last of the junk moved out of my office. What a sad sight. February 09, 2005 - Space For Rent.jpg February 15, 2005 - Week #1 Not much to report from week one of production. There have been meetings, phone calls,and discussions. But for now it's just me sitting at the computer writing premises for the first scripts. The new offices are still in the process of being set up so I have been working at home. After spending the past 5+ years at Nickelodeon being bombarded with questions all day long, it's kind of strange to be all alone at home. Looking at the picture of the empty studio space above makes me wonder about what kind of crew we will come up with. What kind of energy will there be? What kind of memories will be made in this space? It's all very exciting. But none of that mattersif I don't get these premises done! Back to work! February 15, 2005 - Week February 16, 2005 - Wubby's World While I am waiting to get notes on the premises that I submited yesterday, I can start visually flushing out the world that Wubby and friends live in. What do their houses look like? What do the buildings, trees, and cars look like in this world? What do the incidental characters look like? Speaking of which I am looking for an art director to help me with all this. Pass the word! February 16, 2005 - Wubby's World.jpg February 21, 2005 - Still Raining Wow! I love the rain but this is just plain crazy! It's been raining here in L.A. for more days than I can remember. Actually it's been nice to stay inside, put on a Nick Drake album, and draw. I'll post some of those drawings soon! February 21, 2005 - Still Raining.jpg February 22, 2005 - Curb Appeal I'd love to see the blueprints for these buildings! Here is my first pass at where Wubby, Widget, and Walden live. It needs a lot of refining but it's a starting point. February 22, 2005 - Curb Appeal.jpg February 23, 2005 - THANKS! Thanks to a nice plug from the kind folks at Cartoon Brew traffic to this blog has been way up! The internet (especially sites like Cartoon Brew) has really allowed for an incredible amount of info sharing that is just going to make us all better. It's nice to be able to pull back the curtain and let people know the how, what's, and why's of things. On the production side it's more meetings and interviews tomorrow and I've been told I'll get some feedback on the premises by the end of the week. February 23, 2005 - THANKS!.jpg February 24, 2005 - Animation Extreme Makeover We had a meeting today to talk about some really tough decisions that you have to make when starting up a new production. 1- What color should the walls be? 2- What kind of furniture do you need? 3- Where do I park? We are actually going to try to spruce up the environment a bit. I used photoshop (in the photo above) to create my extreme make-over version. A bigger decision to make is: Mac or PC? Are there still compatability issues with Mac's and Flash? February 24, 2005 - Animation Extreme Makeover.jpg February 27, 2005 - Where's Walden? While waiting for notes on the premises from the network I have been doing some drawings of Walden. I'm trying to explore visuals that show Walden is a curious quirky intellect. These are just some of the images that need to be done in advance of a licensing show in May or June. February 27, 2005 - Where's WaldenQ.jpg February 27, 2005 - Where's WaldenQ 2.jpg Category:The Wubblog Category:2005